


Summer Days

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Vacation, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: It's been too long since Keith and Shiro took a vacation. Way too long.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/gifts).



> Thanks to @EphemeraBlossom for this request!

“Are you sure this beach isn’t going to be crowded?” Keith squirms in the passenger seat as he watches palm trees go by. He can’t remember the last time they had a vacation - probably their honeymoon, but when their unused vacation days rolled over to the new year, Keith couldn’t say no when Shiro insisted on whisking him away for a weekend beach date. 

“I told you, baby. It’s a private cove.” Shiro smiles as he reaches over to put his hand on Keith’s thigh. They’re both in swimsuits already and Keith is already too distracted by the sinfully small swim shorts Shiro’s in. He’s glad he isn’t the one driving. “There might be a few other people in sight, but no kids and we’re here on a weekday. We should have it practically to ourselves and I’m gonna grill you the best burger you’ve ever had.”

“Alright.” Keith breathes a sigh of relief and manages a small smile as Shiro turns onto a smaller road, signs leading them to the beach. He’s not much of a beach person, but it does feel nice to get away from work for a bit. Leading the Blades while Shiro captains the Atlas isn’t exactly a stress free job even if they both love what they do. Shiro’s booked them a beachside cabin just a five minute walk from the ‘private cove’ they’re headed to. As long as they have a modicum of privacy, Keith is good. 

“You’re gonna have a great time, baby. I promise.” Shiro says with a smile, taking his eyes off the road for a quick second to give Keith a warm kiss on the cheek. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Keith admits, scootching over in the car seat to rest his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll be fun with you.”

Shiro drives them to the small parking lot at the cove’s entrance and Keith is reassured to find it’s exclusive to those staying in the nearby cabins and that there’s only about ten spaces in the lot. 

They haul two beach chairs of the trunk along with a picnic basket and a cooler, a beach bag full of sunscreen, sunglasses, and a cozy blanket to lounge on along with their towels before shuffling their way down the boardwalk. It’s overgrown with mangroves creating a natural arch to shade them as they walk across the wood, breathing in the salty air as they approach the ocean. 

When Keith sees their space, he has to admit, it’s perfect. Still completely shaded by trees is a grill and a picnic table before the grass disappears in lieu of soft white stand and calm ocean. It feels so private. 

“Do you like it?” Shiro grins as he starts to lay the food preparation out on the table. 

“I love it.” Keith nods, grinning back at him as he sets his things down and walks up to give him a proper kiss. “This is perfect, Takashi.”

“I knew you’d be happy once we got here.” Shiro sighs, giving him a quick squeeze before he kicks his sandals off and digs the sunscreen out of their bag. “We’ve got the whole weekend just to ourselves.”

Keith surrenders to him and lets Shiro lather him up in sunscreen, enjoying the feel of his strong hands, even the prosthetic, as they wander over his skin. Shiro’s always a little over the top with these kinds of things, taking extra time to cover everything, massaging it in like it’s oil as he presses cute little kisses to Keith’s neck and cheeks, helping him get every spot. Keith doesn’t complain when it’s time for him to do the same, especially when it comes to rubbing sun tan lotion into Shiro’s chest. He’d keep his hands there all day if he could. 

“You’re sweet.” Shiro smiles as Keith kneads his shoulders a bit. “I’m pretty sure I’m good.”

“Don’t act like this isn’t an excuse to grope each other.” Keith teases as he takes his hands away and gets up on his toes to kiss Shiro’s nose scar. “I’ll set up our little lounge area. You get grilling, I’m starving.”

“You got it.” Shiro mock salutes before turning to get the grill lighted. 

Keith lays their blanket out and holds it down from the wind by putting the beach chairs up on each corner, setting the beer and soda from the cooler out on the picnic table to drink when the burgers are done before he sits down on the table himself to watch Shiro cook. He’s looking a little more at Shiro’s ass in those shorts than he is at the grill, but hey, he’s only human. Well, half human. “Are you even allowed to wear those in public?”

“Oh you just wait until I break out the Speedo, Mister. You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Keith snorts and stands up behind him, snaking his arms around Shiro’s waist, so he can kiss up his neck. “Love you.”

“I love you too. It’s so nice when you’re relaxed.”

“Am I usually not?” Keith pouts. 

“No, you’re just focused and tired like me. I love our work, I just also love having you go all koala bear on me when you get a chance to really unwind.” Shiro laughs as he slides the first burger onto a plate. “Condiments are on the table if you want to finish yours up.”

“Thanks, ‘kashi.” Keith says with an extra peck to Shiro’s cheek before plopping back down at the table to slap it in a brioche bun and smother it in ketchup. 

They eat together in a comfortable quiet, ankles linked under the table, Shiro making the occasional dorky joke to make Keith let out an equally dorky laugh. It’s perfectly warm in the shade, not too hot, and complimented by the cold drinks they share until their food settles. 

“You ready to jump in?”

“Yeah.” Keith shrugs, glancing back at the water. “We’re not gonna go too far out are we?”

“You scared?” Shiro teases as he stands up and walks around to squeeze his shoulders. “No baby, we’re gonna be right by shore.”

“I didn’t grow up around beaches.” Keith pouts, letting Shiro help him up just so he can get a sweet apology kiss. 

“You can stay close to me. No sharks are gonna get my husband today.”

“Why would you even mention sharks?” Keith groans as they walk towards the water, sticking close to Shiro as they start to tread in. It’s not as cold as he expected it to be, but he sticks close to Shiro anyways. The water’s almost completely clear which eases his nerves about unseen sea creatures a little more as they walk in up to their waists, low waves lapping at his torso as Shiro pulls him close. 

“If we see anything, I’ll protect you.”

“Aren’t I the one usually protecting  _ you _ ?” Keith laughs as he tucks his head against Shiro’s shoulder and gets his arms around his waist. The sand is so soft under his feet, he feels like he can melt right into it. 

“Fair enough.” Shiro sighs as he nuzzles his nose against Keith’s hair. “This feels really nice.”

“Hm.” Keith hums against him, shutting his eyes, so he can feel nothing but the coolness of the water washing over them as small waves pass them by and the warmth of Shiro’s skin against his own, the sun beating down on them. “Maybe we should take more vacations.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” Shiro says with a squeeze. “Come a little further out with me.”

Keith follows without hesitation as they swim a few strokes out. He feels so at peace here, he can’t even bring himself to be anxious anymore about sharks or crabs or anything lurking beneath the surface. They can see it all and besides, he’s with Shiro. 

When a school of baitfish swim between his ankles and he jumps in surprise, Shiro just laughs and catches him, holding him up, so Keith can wrap his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist and kiss him over and over again. There aren’t any other people in sight. 

“This is the best fucking day.” Keith says between kisses, pushing one hand up into Shiro’s wet hair as he tilts his head and goes in for another, swiping his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip and kissing him a little deeper, tasting the beer on his tongue. 

Shiro kisses back just as tender and passionate, holding Keith steady even as waves pass over their shoulders. “We could do this every year you know. Maybe even twice if you wanted to.”

“I’d like that.” Keith whispers against his lips, nuzzling their noses together before he drops his legs and gives Shiro one more kiss on the chin. “Race you back to shore?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

It’s a mad dash between the two of them swimming back towards shore until they’re stumbling through the water, trying to run through breaking waves as Keith barely beats Shiro back on to sand and promptly tackles him in a kiss. 

“We’re gonna be all sandy.” Shiro laughs, rolling them over to press Keith into the sand and touch their lips together again. 

“Don’t care.” Keith mumbles against him, letting his toes curl in the sand as the tide laps at their feet and he licks into Shiro’s mouth, savoring the warmth of the moment. 

They eventually head back into the water to rinse off and retreat to the beach chairs, sitting close and holding hands as they have another beer and watch the tide come in. 

Keith gets bored after a bit and drags Shiro onto the blanket to lay with him, resting his head on his pecs and shutting his eyes as Shiro holds him for an afternoon nap. They never get to take naps, not even on the weekend. It feels so good just to fall asleep in his husband’s arms in the middle of the day without any to do list to worry about or any upcoming mission to prepare for. They can just be together. 

He wakes up to the feeling of a few raindrops and Shiro gently shaking him awake to pack up their things. “Storm’s coming in. We’ll come back in the morning.”

“What time is it?” Keith mumbles as he rolls off of him. 

“It’s evening. We’ll head to the cabin and order in dinner.”

“Mm, sounds perfect.” Keith says as he stretches his arms out and hops up to help put everything away. 

It’s a bit of a mad dash carrying everything back to the car as the rain starts to really come down, but Keith finds himself laughing the whole time and he peppers Shiro’s face in kisses once they jump into the car, just because he can. 

Shiro drives them through the rain just around the corner to a little blue painted cabin with one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen, taking their luggage in through the rain first before he returns to walk Keith in with an umbrella.

“You’re such a dork, I’m already soaked.” Keith grins as they step inside and lock the door. “Come dry off and get in bed with me?”

“I’d love to.” Shiro smiles, a hand on the small of Keith’s back as they retreat to the bedroom and hang their swimsuits up to dry, toweling off before they crawl under the covers together. Clothes can wait until later. 

Keith purrs as he curls up against Shiro, too sleepy for sex, but perfectly content to just snuggle up naked and watch the storm through the glass panel of the room. Shiro’s skin is sun warmed and smooth, perfect as he settles on his chest and hikes one leg up over him to get extra close. The hold Shiro has on his ass doesn’t even feel sexual in the moment, just intimate and comfortable.

“I love you.” Shiro whispers. “I’m glad we did this.”

“It’s perfect, Takashi.” Keith yawns as he nuzzles his cheek against Shiro’s pec, just over his heart. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic! Make sure to follow me on Twitter at @nuttinonice to keep up with my content <3


End file.
